tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Teuile
Teuile is the regional capital of the Lataine region of the Kingdom of Grostere, serving as the administrative and cultural center for the north of the kingdom. It is known as a city of artists and expression, with colourful streets and fashionable citizens. History The history of Teuile is kept by local historians and artists in the city. Shardfall For more on this event, see here. Lataine was settled by a people quite different from those that dwell there today, barbaric and uncivilised peoples that prioritised brute force over all other aspects of life. These people would be be conquered by other nearby peoples, the warlord Grost defeating the chieftain of the Lataine peoples and claiming their territory as his own. Pelor's Glory For more on this event, see here. Still having a reputation as being filled with large brutes, the Lataine region was visited by a princess from the capital, one of the first members of the royal family to visit since the conqueror Grost had come generations ago. This spurred the people into readying the city for her arrival, hoping to avoid offending someone they believed had high expectations of the regions. On her visit the princess was amazed by the many works of art created in her honour and began to invest a large amount of money into the region, with others moving to the city hoping to benefit from this influx of wealth. Long Night For more on this event, see here. Teuile became the regional capital of Lataine at this time, the influx of refugees requiring more robust administration in Lataine, with more people from the capital Grostere moving to the city. Divine Era For more on this event, see here. Many artists expressed the feelings of Grostere during the Silence in poetry and song, with some of the best works in many centuries being produced during this time. War in the Silence During the Grostere Civil War during the Silence, Teuile backed King Solrei IV. It was invaded by Hoffendale during the later part of the war, the people surrendering the city rather than risking a siege. City Quarters Each of Teuile's city quarters are named for the different types of artists that tend to keep residence in the area. Florist's Quarter Filled with many fragrant flowers and perfumes, this quarter also houses many of the alchemists in the city, with rare potions being sold here. Musician's Quarter Bards, minstrels and troubadours find their home in the Musician's Quarter, the enter block of buildings being slightly higher than other quarters. Painter's Quarter Covering part of the city docks, the Painter's Quarter is known to house many of the regions most wealthy patrons, with nobles from all across Grostere looking to buy a piece of property here, if just for bragging rights if nothing else. Poet's Quarter The administrative centre of the city, the Poet's Quarter includes the Chapel to the Muses, belonging to the Church of Truth this beautiful temple serves as inspiration for hundreds of pilgrims. Craftsman's Quarter The old quarter of the town, the Craftsman's Quarter houses a shrine to Moradin, the patron god of the Lataine people before the coming of the Church of Truth. Chef's Quarter One of the poorer quarters of the city, the Chef's Quarter features dozens of shops with large pots when anyone is encouraged to try out their cooking skills. Society Art Religion Church of Truth For more on this event, see here. Patron of Higher Arts Government Duchy Teuile is the seat of power for the Duchy of Lataine, the current Duchess of Lataine is Princess Abigail, sister of King Sanctus II. City Council Town Guard Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Grostere